Erg
by Asrial
Summary: Le désert, deux chevalier d'or, des années de passion, la chaleur et le soleil.... First time


Erg

La sueur coulait le long du dos de Saga.

Le soleil était pourtant levé depuis moins de deux heures mais la chaleur était déjà écrasante.

Protégé de l'astre brûlant par un caftan noir sur un derâa qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux bleus, le chevalier d'or avait délaissé son armure qui reposait, oscillant mollement, attaché sur le dos d'un des chameaux. De l'autre côté de l'animal, un second caisson équilibrait la bête.

"- On arrive !" Cria soudain Mu, perché sur le second chameau.

Saga soupira de soulagement.

Ils auraient déjà du s'arrêter depuis plus de quatre heures mais le précédent point d'eau avait été à sec.

Ils avaient du continuer à avancer.  
Heureusement pour eux, l'oasis suivant était relativement proche.

Attirés par l'eau qu'ils sentaient à présent, les deux chameaux et l'étalon que montait Saga accélérèrent un peu.

Ils avaient chaud, soif et voulaient se reposer à l'ombre.

S'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas bientôt, ils allaient tout simplement rôtir sur pied.

Protégé du soleil dans un kaftan blanc sur un al malafa, le jeune Bélier avait choisit en toute connaissance de cause de revêtir la tenue traditionnelle des femmes nomades. Non qu'il s'amuse à se travestir. Simplement, ils étaient plus discrets ainsi…Un jeune couple rejoignant leur tribu, et non deux guerriers en mission…

Après avoir descendu une dernière dune, les deux chevaliers soupirèrent de soulagement.  
L'oasis était bien là, vert et humide, et surtout, vide.

Pas d'autre nomades, pas de tribus….Juste eux.

Le sourire leur revint.

L'étalon de Saga voulu trotter mais son cavalier le retint.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la petite palmeraie.

Le soleil était écrasant à présent.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des palmiers, les deux chevaliers sautèrent de leurs montures. Ils les libérèrent de leurs harnachements. Saga les emmena se désaltérer dans le mince filet d'eau qui jaillissait de sous une pierre.

Un tout petit bassin se remplissait lentement, permettant aux animaux et aux hommes d'étancher leur soif.

Pendant que le Gémeau pensait les bêtes, Mu s'occupait de la tente.

En laine, coton et lin, elle culminait à deux mètres de hauteur une fois montée pour un diamètre du double.

C'était une tente familiale, séparée en trois zones par de lourdes tentures intérieures.

Sur l'avant était la zone de cuisine et de réception avec un petit âtre à charbon. Derrière une première tenture, une zone de transition réservée aux enfants quand il y en avait servait de chambre de méditation pour les deux chevaliers d'or et de chambre à coucher pour Saga. Tout au centre de la tente, la chambre, protégée par une dernière tenture puis de lourds pans de soie qui repoussaient les insectes s'ouvrait sur un lit épais de couvertures, de coussins et de draps de soie.

Mu dormait là.

Avec un sourire un peu narquois, Saga avait insisté. Il fallait bien ça au jeune Atlante pour pouvoir suivre le rythme. Mu ne se fâchait jamais quand Saga s'amusait à se moquer de lui. Dans sa bouche, ce n'était jamais méchant, juste une plaisanterie potache de sale gosse…

Aussi, plus pour ennuyer à son tour le gémeau qu'autre chose, Mu avait remercié avec enthousiasme de dormir seul sous la moustiquaire.

Saga se faisait donc dévorer chaque jour par les insectes malgré la qualité des tentures et des tissus.

Pour une tente de nomade, c'était le grand luxe.

Mais Shion n'était pas homme à regarder à la dépense pour le confort de son fils de cœur… S'il restait froid et distant dans les gestes, ce genre de petite attention assurait le jeune Bélier de l'affection de son maître à son égard.

Une fois la tente installée, Mu sortit le petit réchaud à charbon de leurs fontes pour faire du thé. Pas du thé à la menthe bien sur. Mais du thé au beurre et au sel comme il l'aimait.  
Le breuvage faisait toujours grimacer Saga mais docile, le gémeau buvait toujours la tasse que Mu lui offrait.

Saga obéissait toujours à la moindre sollicitation de l'agneau de toute façon…

En nage, le gémeau finit d'attacher les trois bêtes près de l'eau pour qu'ils puissent boire à satiété puis ôta ses vêtements. Avec délectation, il s'agenouilla sur le bord du tout petit bassin avant de se jeter de grandes brassées d'eau sur le corps.

Un long soupir de plaisir lui échappa malgré les frissons qui lui hérissaient l'échine.

La sueur et le sable du désert quittaient ses membres avant que l'eau ne sèche sur lui, le laissant propre et rafraîchit.

Il se mouilla quand même les cheveux puis renfila le pantalon de son derâa.

Sur le pas de la tente, Mu soupira.

La peau nue de Saga, sa musculature sèche qui roulait à chaque geste, le petit tatouage juste au creux de ses reins, l'autre, sur son omoplate….

Mu savait qu'il en avait un autre sur l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche et un dernier, plus discret encore, que personne à part lui ne connaissait ni même ne soupçonnait, pas même Kanon qui voyait pourtant son frère nu chaque jour aux bains.

Il doutait même que Saga sache qu'il en connaissait l'existence.

Lorsque le gémeau s'était fait faire le premier, le jeune bélier avait à peine cinq ans.

Il s'était extasié sur le petit dessin sur l'épaule du jeune chevalier. Il avait adoré le petit symbole.

Un sourire monta aux lèvres de Mu.

"- C'est le Bélier !!!"

Saga avait hoché la tête.

"- Mais…pourquoi tu es le gémeau toi !"

Un sourire tendre et infiniment timide était apparu sur les lèvres du jeune chevalier d'or, à peine un adolescent.

"- Et bien… Je suis à toi non ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire…"

Mu avait rit, heureux de cette marque que Saga s'était infligé pour lui.

Le Bélier secoua la tête.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis cette époque. Saga était bel et bien à lui en effet… Mais… Rien n'avait évolué depuis qu'il était un tout petit garçon. Tout semblait établit pour Saga. Il appartenait à l'agneau mais ne se donnait pas à lui, pas plus qu'il ne venait réclamer le jeune Bélier.

La situation était celle d'un amour courtois qui rendait de plus en plus fou le petit agneau.

Son corps se languissait chaque jour davantage de celui de Saga. Pourtant, le Gémeau ne semblait pas comprendre. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite, Mu ne supporterait pas très longtemps encore une relation platonique.

"- Tu rêves encore, petit agneau."

Saga venait de poser deux seaux d'eau à l'entrée de la tente.

Mu battit des paupières, désolé de s'être laissé ailler à ses rêves éveillés.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Sa longue crinière humide d'eau qui bouclait doucement en séchant, son piercing au téton en forme d'anneau avec un petit rubis, la cicatrice au niveau du cœur là ou son propre poing avait transpercé sa chair…  
Déesse…

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Saga s'était accroupit devant Mu. Gentiment, il mit sa main sur son front.

"- Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre…."

Quand l'agneau était petit, il avait plus d'une fois eut des fièvres sans raison qu'il soignait en se recroquevillant dans les bras accueillant de Saga. Shion savait toujours où trouver son élève lorsqu'il était malade. Le Gémeau était le meilleur médicament pour soulager le jeune Bélier…

"- Le thé est prêt… Viens te mettre à l'abri, il commence à faire trop chaud."

Saga en convint.

Malgré l'oasis, la chaleur commençait à rouler sur le sol comme une armée à la charge.

Les deux hommes refermèrent les tentures de la tente. Très vite, le sable froid sous leurs pieds rafraîchit un peu l'atmosphère.

Saga soupira.

Il posa ses vêtements dans un coin avant de prendre avec résignation le thé de Mu.

Le jeune bélier trouvait toujours amusant la soumission de Saga à se complaire à ses désirs.

Avec forces grimaces, le pauvre gémeau avala son thé. Prenant pitié de lui, Mu lui tendit une tartine de pain avec de la viande séchée et un morceau de fromage que le jeune homme engloutit avec délice.

Une fois restaurés, les deux hommes se préparèrent pour la "nuit". Avec la chaleur du désert, il n'était pas humainement pensable de se déplacer sous le soleil.

Saga déroula les couvertures qui lui servaient de lit pendant que Mu se retirait dans son alcôve pour se déshabiller. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Saga avait toujours vu le Bélier dormir soit avec un grand t-shirt informe qui lui avait appartenu quand il était petit, soit, plus récemment, avec un simple boxer noir qui mettait en valeur ses hanches étroites, sa peau de lait, sa longue chevelure parme, le mince filet de duvet qui partait de son nombril vers son bas ventre, le creux de ses reins qui appelait les baisers et les caresses comme un coussin de velours….

Saga se lécha les lèvres.

Mu avait oublié de refermer les tentures qui séparaient leurs deux "chambres".

Simplement protégé par quelques soieries qui n'adoucissaient qu'à peine la vue, Mu se déshabillait lentement.

Le kaftan d'abord, qui libéra sa longue chevelure légèrement emmêlée, ébouriffée comme au réveil d'une nuit particulièrement agitée.

Le haut de son al malafa ensuite qui laissait voir son torse mince, la courbe de sa nuque pâle…

Mu s'agenouilla sur les couvertures.

Le dos bien droit, il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour en libérer les nœuds jusqu'à ne plus sentir aucune résistance.

Saga avala sa salive.  
Déesse, Mu ne se rendait pas compte de la vision qu'il offrait. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Le jeune Bélier avait apporté l'un des deux seaux d'eau dans sa chambre.  
Avec le soleil au dehors et sa peau de lait, il ne pouvait risquer de sortir en pleine journée pour se laver sans attraper une brûlure au second degré. Aussi, Saga avait-il prit l'habitude de lui apporter de quoi se rafraîchir en attendant que le soleil baisse et qu'il puisse aller barboter dans l'eau claire.

D'une main négligente, Mu plongea un carré de coton dans le seau puis le passa lentement sur ses bras, sa nuque, son visage puis son torse.

Saga avala sa salive.

Malgré le rideau de soie qui les séparait, il pouvait voir les gouttes d'eau rouler sur la peau de Mu comme autant de diamants paresseux avant de disparaître dans la ceinture de son pantalon de toile.

"- Saga ?"

Le gémeau sursauta avant de rougir.

Déesse, Mu avait-il remarqué qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps parfait ?

"- Mu ?"

"- Peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? Je n'arrive pas à me laver le dos et la poussière me gratte."

Saga se leva pesamment de son nid de couverture.

Il lui semblait que ses jambes étaient de plomb.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Mu aussi dévêtu, peu s'en fallait (après tout, il avait changé ses couches, avait prit son bain avec lui quand il était petit et plus récemment, avait suivit le petit agneau sur le bord de mer pour un bain de minuit impromptu en tenue d'Adam) mais le voir ainsi, l'ombre au creux du ventre, sa peau de lait rougie par les rares brandons encore allumé dans la petite lampe sourde sur le bord du lit, ses long cheveux détachés qui se répandaient sur ses épaules comme un draps soyeux et pudique…  
Déesse, Mu était l'incarnation même de la perfection pour le gémeau.

"- Bien sur…"

Saga repoussa le drap de soie qui servait de moustiquaire.

Il s'agenouilla près de Mu, prit le carré de tissu qu'il plongea dans l'eau avant de l'égoutter quelque peu.

Du bout des doigts, il repoussa la longue crinière de Mu, effleurant sa nuque au passage.

Un petit frisson et un souffle troublé échappèrent au jeune Bélier lorsque les doigts brûlant de Saga le touchèrent. Sans le vouloir, il arqua un peu la nuque.

Saga repoussa la cascade soyeuse sur le torse du jeune homme.

Il posa le carré de tissu entre ses omoplates puis décrassa doucement le dos offert, attentif à nettoyer la peau d'albâtre sans l'irriter par d'irascibles frottements.

Mu ferma les yeux sous ce qui était plus une caresse qu'autre chose.

Un petit soupir de plaisir lui échappa.

Saga était-il à ce point aveugle qu'il ne comprenait pas ses appels du pied ? Que devait-il faire pour lui faire réaliser son intérêt ?

Il savait que le gémeau l'aimait.

Saga n'avait jamais cherché à le lui cacher pas plus qu'à fermer son esprit public à sa curiosité. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas réaliser que le petit agneau n'avait plus cinq ans et qu'il le désirait comme un homme pouvait en désirer un autre.

Saga finit de laver le dos de Mu.

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha sur lui pour effleurer l'épaule du jeune homme de ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux.

La peau était si douce sous ses lèvres…  
Avec les années, elle avait perdu cette odeur caractéristique de bébé, faite de talc, de lait, de poussière, de poudre de métal et de ce petit quelque chose qui n'était qu'à ceux de sa race.

Un peu plus prononcée chez Shion, cette odeur était le petit rien qui avait d'abord attaché le jeune garçon timide et un peu gauche malgré son entraînement au petit bébé aux yeux verts que Shion venait de lui poser dans les mains. C'était l'odeur de la paix pour le Gémeau. Une odeur qu'il avait sentit pour la première fois lorsque Shion était venu les chercher, son jumeau et lui, dans les bas fond d'Athènes. Il s'était endormit dans les bras du vieillard, au milieu de cette odeur étrange qui avait été son premier souvenir, non heureux, mais de simple paix. L'avoir retrouvé chez ce bébé qui le fixait comme s'il était l'alpha et l'oméga de son existence avait ancré quelque chose dans le cœur du petit garçon qui n'avait pas encore complètement éclot dans celui de l'adulte.

"- Veux tu que je te brosse les cheveux ?" S'entendit demander Saga.

Mu retint un sourire de plaisir.

"- Oui, merci…"

Saga fouilla dans le petit coffre où Mu entassait ses possessions lorsqu'ils étaient en déplacement pour en sortir deux brosses.

Il prit la première, aux fortes dents de plastique, pour démêler la longue crinière de soie jusqu'à ce qu'aucun nœud ne l'arrête.

Perdu dans une semi transe de plaisir et de contentement béat Mu soupirait doucement, frémissait sous les doigts qui l'effleuraient….

Saga changea de brosse.

Plus petite, celle la était en poils de soie.

Mu se sentit fondre comme du beurre dans une poêle chaude.

La brosse passait et repassait dans ses cheveux pour les lustrer jusqu'à ce que, chargés en électricité statique, ils se collent sur le visage, le torse et les mains de Saga.

Le gémeau finit par reposer la brosse.

Machinalement, il se coinça le petit lien de cuir que Mu utilisait pour s'attacher les cheveux entre les dents puis rassembla la longue crinière dans ses mains.

Il les lissa jusqu'à ce qu'ils restent en place puis les natta longuement.

Il aimait quand Mu avait les cheveux nattés. Ca lui rappelait lorsque le jeune homme n'était encore qu'un petit garçon de six ans dont les cheveux commençaient à pousser.

A la demande de Mu, Shion avait arrêté de les lui couper. Pendant des mois, Seul Saga avait eut le droit de lui brosser les cheveux et de les lui attacher.

"- Voila…."

"- Merci." Sourit le jeune Bélier avec un sourire.

Saga frissonna.

Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise….

Mu était si parfait… il avait honte des désirs qui lui remontaient le long des reins.

"- Bonne nuit…"

Sans un regard en arrière, Saga sortit de sous la soie, ferma les rideaux puis se roula en boule dans son nid de couverture.

Mu soupira.

Il avait cru que peut être….

Résigné pour ce soir….ou ce matin, Mu finit sa toilette de chat avant d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements.

Il se glissa sous le mince drap de soie puis ferma les yeux après avoir éteint les derniers brandons.

Le silence et l'obscurité tombèrent sur l'intérieur de la tente, justes troublés par le souffle des deux chevaliers d'or.

***

Une délicieuse odeur de viande fraîche et de fruits réveilla Mu.

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit les yeux.

Normalement, il se levait le premier, se jetait dans ses vêtements puis se dépêchait d'aider à démonter la tente.  
Ce soir, pourtant, il n'en ressentait pas l'urgence.

Si Saga prenait le temps de faire de la vraie cuisine, c'était soit qu'il était encore très tôt, soit qu'ils passeraient une journée de plus dans l'oasis pour une raison quelconque.

Mu s'étira longuement.

Il jouissait de la caresse de la soie sur sa peau nue.

Non loin, il sentait la présence tranquille de Saga.

Il ne sentait aucune urgence, aucune inquiétude, juste une tranquille assurance.

Le jeune Bélier ferma les yeux.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, ses hanches puis ses cuisses. Rester seul avec Saga, sous couvert d'être mariés en plus était une torture qu'il avait lui-même initié mais qu'il supportait de moins en moins facilement.

C'était lui qui avait demandé à Shion d'inventer quelque chose pour qu'il puisse conquérir le Gémeau. C'était lui qui avait battu en brèche les oppositions de son maître.  
Saga était le seul pour lui.

Saga était parfait…  
Shion avait été dubitatif. Non à cause des actes passés de Saga. Mais parce qu'il craignait que le gémeau ne soit pas assez mature émotionnellement pour son élève.

Mu se mordilla les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son entre jambe. Machinalement, il arqua les reins avant de rouler sur le ventre. Les reins relevés, les cuisses écartées, il imaginait que Saga était derrière lui, que c'était ses mains qui glissaient sur son membre, qu'il allait enfin le faire sien avant de se donner à lui et le laisser assouvir tous les fantasmes que le jeune Bélier avait sur lui depuis ses premiers émois.

Les pommettes rosies, Mu enfouis son visage dans les coussins qui étouffer les petits geignements qui lui montaient aux lèvres.

C'étaient les mains rudes de Saga sur lui, c'était ses doigts qui se glissaient en lui, c'était ses lèvres qui effleuraient ses reins et ses fesses…

Le jeune Bélier s'assouvit rapidement.

Les yeux toujours clos, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas de couvertures.

Derrière la soie, camouflé au trois quart, Saga laissa retomber les tentures, les joues roses.

Il voulait juste réveiller son camarade, voir lui servir son petit déjeuner a lit… Certainement pas le surprendre…

Il lui avait fallu tout son contrôle pour ne pas franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il lui avait fallut toute la retenue que les années lui avaient enseigné pour ne pas aller remplacer les mains de Mu des siennes, pour ne pas chercher à posséder ce corps délicieux qui se tordait de désir et de passion…  
Seul l'inexpérience timide du gémeau l'en avait empêché.

Comment pourrait-il, lui, innocent, satisfaire les passions violentes de ce petit bout d'éternité, de perfection et de désir, lui qui n'avait jamais connu aucun des trois ?

Un peu triste, Saga retourna préparer le petit déjeuner.

Son petit agneau n'était plus le sien seul… Il avait été à un autre, c'était évident…

Le cœur lourd, le gémeau mit à réchauffer le lapin des dunes qu'il avait capturé par accident dans l'avoine de sa monture.

Il l'avait préparé comme Mu aimait sa viande.

L'animal était petit mais satisferait mieux l'estomac délicat de son elfe que le sien, plus rude.

Lui pouvait se contenter de pain et de viande séchée.

Dans la sauce du lapin, il avait mit à cuir quelques dattes et figues cueillies sur les arbres de l'oasis.

Il y avait de quoi bien nourrir une personne. Pas plus…

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

"- Bonjour !"

Saga évita le regard de son ami.

"- Bonsoir…"

"- Nous restons là ?"

Le gémeau hocha la tête.

"- Ton chameau s'est blessé, je l'ai soigné mais mieux vaut attendre vingt quatre heures avant de repartir."

Mu s'assit près de Saga.

Ils n'étaient pas pressés.

Saga lui tendit son assiette.

Surpris, Mu prit la viande et les fruits caramélisés dans la sauce.

"- Où….."

"- J'ai attrapé le lapin tout à l'heure et les fruits restaient…"

"- Et toi ?"

Saga lui sourit avec tendresse.

"- Je n'ai pas très faim."

Immédiatement, Mu s'inquiéta.

Il n'aimait pas la tristesse soudaine dans les yeux de son gémeau;

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Saga secoua la tête.

"- Rien…J'ai mal dormit… je dors mal quand je suis seul…"

Mu soupira.

C'était pour ça que Saga dormait avec Kanon quand ce n'était pas Mu qui partageait son lit comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

"- Tu aurais du venir dormir avec moi."

Saga haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est pas bien grave, je me rattraperais demain matin…."

Mu resta silencieux pendant qu'il mangeait.

"- La nuit est en train de tomber. Je vais aller me laver…."

"- D'accord….Je vais surveiller les alentours."

Le Bélier ne put retenir son sourire.  
Saga s'éloignait toujours sous couvert de surveillance lorsqu'il se lavait.

Depuis qu'ils étaient adultes, Saga semblait craindre de le voir nu. Mu trouvait sa pudeur charmante.

Juste vêtu de son pantalon, une bride à la main, Saga se rua presque sur son étalon.

Il présenta le mors à l'animal qui le croqua sans peine.

Saga bondit à cru sur le dos de l'animal.

L'étalon bondit en avant.

Le gémeau le laissa faire heureux de sentir ses muscles se contracter dans son galop surexcité.

Une fois arrivé tout en haut de la première dune, l'animal repassa au petit trop puis au pas.

Les flancs haletant, il finit par s'immobiliser dans le petit vent frais de la fin de journée.

Le soleil descendait lentement au point de tinter le ciel d'arabesques pourpre, rose et parme qui s'obscurcissait rapidement.

Le ciel était beau.

Le ciel était, a lui seul, une toile que l'univers se chargeait d'embellir au-delà des fantasmes les plus fous d'un peintre génial.

Mais le ciel, aussi magnifique soit-il, palissait en comparaison d'une nuque pale, d'un torse délié et de jambes à la finesse vertigineuse.

Saga avala sa salive.

Penché sur le garrot de sa monture frémissante, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la créature étrange qui rentrait, nu, dans l'eau fraiche du petit bassin naturel de l'oasis.

Mu l'avait toujours fasciné.

Avec les années, sa curiosité pour le petit farfadet parme s'était muée en tendresse pour le petit garçon doux et enthousiaste puis, à présent…  
A présent quoi ?

Ho, il l'aimait…

Il l'aimait même plus que tout mais…

Saga tressaillit soudain.

Un chameau en train de blatérer le sortit de sa rêverie emplie de peau laiteuse, de cuisses d'albâtre et d'épaules rondes et fines.

Immédiatement, il serra les flancs de sa monture qui dévala la dune au galop.

Une caravane allait entrer dans l'oasis et son Mu était toujours dans l'eau, nu et vulnérable aux regards lubrique de ces mâles sans cervelles qui ne pourraient jamais apprécier sa beauté.

Dès qu'il entra dans l'oasis, il attrapa l'un de kaftan en train de sécher sur des branches basses.

Il s'arrêta devant Mu, le kaftan déployé devant lui pour le protéger des intrus de ce paravent improvisé de tissus.

Dans le petit bassin, Mu s'était redressé.

De l'eau jusqu'à la taille, les envahisseurs de voyaient de son visage que ses yeux et le haut de ses cheveux.

Son bouclier de tissus toujours en place, Saga descendit de sa monture d'un coup de hanche.

Le dos tourné à Mu, il se rapprocha de lui, son bras déployé devant lui avant d'entrer dans l'eau pour le couvrir des épaules aux jambes.

Il ramenait un pan de tissu sur son front lorsque les nomades descendirent de leurs chameaux.

"- Bonjour, frère nomade !" Salua le chef de la caravane.

Saga hocha sèchement la tête.

Toujours entre eux et Mu, il conduisit le Bélier à la tente.

"- Va t'habiller." Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Mu fit la moue.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être repoussé comme un enfant.

"- Obéit ! Femme !" Siffla Saga."

Mu tressaillit avant de se souvenir du rôle qu'il avait délibérément choisit d'endosser.

Il baissa les yeux puis disparu dans la tente dont Saga referma les pans.

Un sourire railleur au visage, les nomades avaient suivit l'échange avec amusement.

"- Ta femme est farouche, mon frère." Rit un des plus jeunes.

Saga haussa les épaules.

"- Nous ne sommes mariés que depuis très peu. Un peu de cuir pour lui tanner les reins et quelques enfants à porter lui apprendront les bonnes manières."

Le sourire du nomade se fit plus froid.

"- Depuis peu hein… Et vous êtes seuls ici?"

Il avait noté l'absence d'armes ainsi qu'entre aperçu les deux caisses en or dans la tente.

"- Nous attendons le reste de notre caravane. J'ai mit un temps à acheter celle là." Renifla Saga avec haussement d'épaules méprisant.

Le chevalier d'or détestait jouer ainsi les machos méprisables mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
Dans la tente, Mu oscillait entre la colère et l'excitation.

Il aimait voir Saga aussi signe et viril. Mais en même temps, il n'appréciait que très marginalement de le voir aussi facilement glisser dans la peau du plus pur néanderthalien.

Il finit d'enfiler ses vêtements, couvrit ses cheveux et le bas de son visage puis sortit de la tente.

Les nomades se léchèrent les lèvres.  
Même timidement couvert par les vêtements traditionnels du désert, la jeune "femme" qu'ils avaient devant eux était des plus exotiques.

Ses yeux sans sourcils avec juste deux points étranges, son regard vert qui s'enflait parfois d'étincelles bleues ou lavande, la bouche fine qu'ils devinaient sous le voile fin de son tchador, ses mains fines aux doigts longs comme les jambes d'une courtisane.

Et elle ne baissait pas les yeux la donzelle.  
Ho non, elle fixait les hommes, l'œil clair et hautain, la nuque droite et le front haut.

Il faudrait bien lui tanner le cuir pour qu'elle se soumette.

Quelques commentaires dans l'un des idiomes des nomades firent froncer les sourcils à Saga. Il ne parlait que l'arabe des villes, celui, un peu différents, qu'utilisaient les caravanes, mais certainement pas la version abâtardie et bizarre de ces hommes.  
Pourtant, il ne doutait pas une seconde des commentaires qui fusaient.

"- Je la prendrait bien comme épouse celle là."

"- Une vraie tigresse j'en suis sur."

"- Et ces yeux !! A damner les scorpions du désert."

"- Et ce qu'elle est grande !!! Bon sang, presque aussi grande que son mari"

"- Elle ne survivra pas à un rejeton, vous avez vu ses hanches ?"

"- Peu importe ces rejetons, je me satisferai de ses cuisses."

Un rire doux comme le vent du désert parcouru les rangs des nomades.

Saga les foudroya du regard.

Il restait un chevalier d'or quand même.

Les nomades se turent, mal à l'aise. Le regard embrasé de cet homme était… dangereux…

"- Femme, va faire du thé ! Du vrai thé !"

Mu le foudroya du regard.

"- Mon thé !"

"- Silence !"

Le bélier serra les poings.

Ho comme il aimait ce côté viril !  
Ho comme il détestait ce côté macho !

"- Très bien."

Le soleil finit de se coucher.

Saga alluma les deux flambeaux à l'entrée de la tente pendant que les nomades préparaient un foyer entre celle des deux chevaliers et la leur.

Saga étudia les hommes.

Ils étaient une quinzaine.

Une vingtaine de chameaux, moitié moins de chevaux, leur chargement devait être important pour qu'ils soient si nombreux avec si peu d'animaux.

Mu s'approcha des hommes assis sur des couvertures pliées autour du feu.

Sa théière à la main, il servit chacun des hommes avant de s'asseoir près de Saga.

Le Gémeau fit la moue avant de se pencher vers lui.

"- Rentre dans la tente s'il te plait, Mu." Demanda-t-il en grec d'un murmure.

"- Saga…"

"- Les femmes ne doivent pas rester avec les hommes. Et je n'aime pas la façon qu'ils ont de te regarder."

"- Que veux-tu qu'ils me fassent, Saga ? je suis un chevalier d'or, rappelle toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je porte des habits de femme que je suis devenu une frêle donzelle ! Je ne suis pas Saori !"

Le commentaire attira un sourire sur les lèvres de Saga.

"- Ca, je sais que tu n'es ni fragile, ni faible, Mu. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque…"

Mu renifla mais refusa de bouger.

Les nomades ricanèrent silencieusement.  
C'était une honte de laisser une telle femelle aux mains d'un mari qui ne savait la mater.

Le chef du groupe de nomade échangea le sel avec Saga avant de proposer de préparer le repas.  
Saga et Mu étaient là avant eux, c'était à eux de les nourrir puisqu'ils les laissaient utiliser le point d'eau sans contre partie.

Malgré la résistance de Saga, Mu accepta.

Il trouvait amusant de voir le gémeau se renfrogner de plus en plus.

"- Alors, tu vois, il ne sont pas méchant." Se moqua Mu avant de se rouler en boule dans son nid de couverture dans la tente après le repas.

Le soleil commençait à poindre.

Ils partiraient le soir même.

La blessure du chameau s'était bien refermée, si Mu chevauchait avec Saga sur l'étalon, ils pourraient avancer.

Saga bailla.

Il se sentait cotonneux après le repas.

La bouche pâteuse, il tira le drap sur les épaules de Mu.

"- Dors, Mu… Nous partirons ce soir, dès le soleil aura décru assez.

Le jeune Bélier s'étira.

Lui aussi se sentait bien fatigué alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose. Comme si de ce reposé avait exacerbé leur épuisement dut à la chaleur et à la poussière du désert.

"- Mmm… Je vais bien dormir oui…" Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres. "Tu dors avec moi? "

Malgré l'épuisement qui lui donnait des vertiges, Saga s'empourpra.

"- Mu !"

"- Allez, nous avons dormis ensemble des centaines de fois quand j'étais petit."

Saga s'éloigna un peu pour souffler les brandons.

"- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants."

"- Et alors ? Dors avec moi…"

"- Mu…."

Le petit agneau bailla encore.

Il enfila un kaftan leger propre.

"- Tu préfères que je reste habillé ?"

Saga secoua la tête.

L'étincelle dans les yeux de Mu n'était pas naturelle.

Pourtant, il s'éloigna.

"- Dors…"

Le Gémeau se laissa tomber sur ses propres couvertures. Comme il l'espérait, Mu s'était endormit comme une masse, à moitié découvert par son drap.

Saga n'eut même pas la force se refermer les tentures.

Il s'endormit comme on souffle une bougie.

***

C'est l'estomac au bord des lèvres que Mu rouvrit les yeux.

Une seconde, il resta immobile et interdit.

Il bougeait…

Il était sur le dos d'un animal et….

Un chameau… Pourtant, Saga lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait monter le sien encore quelques temps ! Sans compter que… Oui, pourquoi saga l'aurait-il chargé sur son chameau sans le réveiller ? Et puis, il n'avait pas le sommeil lourd normalement !

Le chevalier d'or se redressa.

Il ne portait que le Kaftan enfilé à la va vite la veille au soir lorsque…. Il se sentit rougit. Normalement, jamais il n'aurait ainsi fait d'avances à Saga ! Par Athéna, que lui était-il arrivé !!!

Il gémit un peu.

Entre son estomac ronchon et les rythmes du chameau, il allait vomir il le sentait.  
En plus, ce gout de cuivre sur sa langue, mâtiné de salpêtre et de figue… Ca ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un somnifère qui…

UN SOMNIFERE !!!

Cette fois, le chevalier d'or se redressa complètement.

Le mouvement brusque accentua sa nausée.

Il se pencha sur l'épaule de l'animal pour vomir un peu de bile.

"- Réveillée ma belle ?"

Mu jeta un regard noir sur le responsable de son enlèvement.

Même avec son estomac protestataire, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ces quinze hommes sans cervelles.

Pourtant, petit à petit, une idée lui montait à l'esprit.

La nuit était noire.

D'après son chronomètre interne, l'atlante savait qu'il n'avait dormit au moins quinze heures.

"- Tu nous as fait peur ! Tu ne te réveillais pas."

Le nomade posa une main sur la jambe nue de Mu jusqu'à la remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Mu lui décocha une ruade.

Ses mains étaient attachées au pommeau devant lui, ses jambes à la sangle du chameau…

Un homme –ou une femme- ordinaire n'aurait pu se libérer. Pour lui, les cordes de chanvre tressées n'étaient que cordes de papier.

"- Mon époux."

"- Sans doute mort ! On avait plus chargé sa viande que la tienne et tu as dormit quinze heures."

Mu grinça des dents.

"- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

Ses yeux brillaient de rage et de colère, ce qui fit éclater de rire le nomade.

"- Une belle petite chose comme toi… Ca aurait été du gâchis de te laisser avec un mari aussi faible… Non, il te faut un maitre, un vrai, qui t'apprenne les bonnes manières…"

Mu éclata soudain de rire.

Un long rire hautement amusé qui venait de son ventre.

Un rire décontracté et presque tendre qui mit mal à l'aise les nomades.

Normalement, leur prisonnières ne riaient pas. Elles pleuraient, suppliaient, promettaient une récompense… Elles ne riaient pas.

Et surtout, elles n'étaient pas aussi calme et tranquille, comme s'ils avaient causé eux même leur perte en défiant les dunes et qu'elles n'attendaient plus qu'a les voir engloutis pas le sable.

Le rire de Mu s'accrut encore lorsqu'il vit les deux urnes d'or.

En plus ces imbéciles avaient emportés les armures.

Voyant son regard, l'un des nomades le questionna plus rudement.

"- Y a quoi dans les boites ? On a pas pu les ouvrir !"

Le jeune Bélier ne pu retenir une plaisanterie, la meilleure de toute.

"- Ce sont les caissons d'armures d'or. Seuls les élus des dieux peuvent les enfiler."

Les nomades rirent à leur tour avant de se taire, leur malaise croissant devant le sourire calme et tranquille de Mu.

"- Cesse de mentir, femme."

"- Je ne ment pas…" Sourit Mu. "La vérité est la plaisanterie la plus drôle du monde après tout… Comme je ne ment pas en vous prédisant que mon époux sera là avant le lever du soleil pour reprendre ce qui lui appartient."

Les nomades s'entre-regardèrent.

Cette femme commençait à leur faire peur.

Ils piquèrent des deux sous le rire ravi du jeune Bélier.

***

Saga avait bondit sur le dos de son étalon sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quelque chose sur son pantalon de toile.

Il aurait pu courir après Mu bien sur.

Il aurait pu se téléporter.  
Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait.  
Aussi donnait-il des jambes sur les flancs de sa monture, blanche comme un fantôme, pour rattraper les nomades.

Saga n'avait pas besoin de carte ou de chercher leurs traces.  
Saga écoutait juste ce petit quelque chose. Cette présence en lui qui le tirait invariablement vers Mu.

A cru, sans bride ni selle sur le dos de son étalon, il s'était penché sur la crinière de sa monture.

Ses mains à plat sur son encolure, il lui diffusait une infime partie de son cosmos pour soutenir ses forces.

Il sentait ses muscles se contracter sans fatigue malgré le sable et la distance.  
Il sentait sa respiration efficace mais en rien précipité.  
Il sentait sa monture le rapprocher à chaque seconde de sa fée.

Il se fichait des raisons qui avaient poussées les nomades à enlever Mu et à voler les armures.  
Il se fichait de savoir pourquoi.  
Saga galopait juste pour les retrouver et reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

L'évidence l'avait heurté avec l'inexorabilité d'une feuille d'impôts et la violence d'un TGV lancé à pleine vitesse en descente.

Mu, le petit et merveilleux Mu, le petit garçon doux qui avait pendant longtemps sauvé sa raison était sien.

Comme il lui appartenait depuis des années, Mu était sien.

Il était devenu une partie de lui comme le prouvait l'étincelle de cosmos qu'il sentait en lui et qui grossissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Mu.

Mu était sien…

Mais Mu avait été à un autre au moins une fois…  
Mais c'était finit à présent…

Les mâchoires serrées, il galopait pour reprendre ce qui était à lui de plein droit.

Avec un cri de triomphe, il fit accélérer encore sa monture lorsqu'ils déboulèrent en haut d'une dune.

Normalement, aucun cheval n'aurait pu soutenir l'effort que demandait le chevalier d'or. Mais la bête était devenue une extension de la volonté de Saga par la grâce de son cosmos.  
L'animal galopait comme Saga aurait pu courir, sans fatigue, sans crainte, sans repos non plus…

Il n'entendit qu'à peine le cri d'alarme des nomades quand sa monture déboula au milieu d'eux comme un fantôme de panique et de colère.

Il descendit de l'animal sans que l'étalon ne bouge, trop stupéfait par les derniers événements pour avoir peur.

Il saisit les guides du chameau de tête qui s'écroula sur le sable, jetant à terre son cavalier.

Les nomades sautèrent des autres bêtes, leurs cimeterres à la main.

"- Rendez-moi ce qui m'appartient." Gronda Saga, le visage aussi glacial que celui de Camus.

Mu frissonna.

C'était un fantasme qui prenait vi pour lui, devant lui.

Son Saga était là pour le sauver, pour l'enlever telle une princesse en détresse et le mettre à l'abri dans ses bras puissants après avoir défait ses kidnappeurs.

Eut-il été un autre, sans doute se serait-il permis d'émettre des petits couinements d'encouragements, des cris de pucelles outragées ou même de pleurer de soulagement.

Mais il était Mu, chevalier du Bélier.  
Et Mu n'était pas un simple mortel.

Calme et détendu sur le dos de son chameau, il observa Saga repousser les deux premiers Nomades d'une bouffée de cosmos.

Les cimeterres fondirent dans les mains de leurs propriétaires.  
Deux autres s'enfuirent mais Saga les rattrapa si vite qu'un humain n'aurait pu battre des paupières.

Attentif à ne pas tuer, pourtant, le Chevalier d'Or se contenta de détruire leurs armes et de les terroriser.

Lorsque le chef de la caravane sortit une veille pétoire rouillée, Saga appela son armure à lui.

Elle le couvrait tout juste lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil sortaient de derrière les dunes, éblouissant les nomades.

Mu soupira de plaisir.  
Qu'il était beau son chevalier étincelant…  
Saga repoussa une dernière fois les simples mortels avant de s'approcher du chameau qui portait Mu.

D'un geste brusque, il trancha les liens de son agneau puis la sangle de la selle.

Mu glissa sur le flanc de l'animal.

Saga le rattrapa dans ses bras comme la plus précieuse et la plus fragile des perles.

Mu posa sa tête au creux de son épaule dans rien dire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Il était beau son chevalier en armure, son protecteur solaire.

Les nomades ne cherchèrent même pas à les retenir lorsque Saga prit le chameau où étaient installés les caissons pour l'entrainer avec eux.

Sans jamais lâcher Mu ni lui dire une parole, il remonta en selle.

L'étalon broncha jusqu'à ce que Saga le nourrisse encore de son cosmos.

La monture répondit aux genoux de son maitre.  
Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, il fit s'éloigner les deux bêtes.

Mu ferma les yeux.

L'armure du gémeau était dure et se réchauffait rapidement sous sa joue et le soleil qui montait.

Pourtant, plus que jamais, Mu se sentait bien là où il était. Soulagé, apaisé, rassuré… Saga était venu à son secours…  
Saga n'avait pas hésité une seconde.  
Saga était venu pour lui-même en sachant qu'il ne risquait rien et pouvait revenir au camp quand il le voulait…

Mu soupira encore.

La chaleur était de plus en plus inconfortable sur sa peau nue mais il ne se plaignit pas.

En silence, les deux hommes rejoignirent leur campement.

Saga descendit de son étalon épuisé.

Il porta Mu dans la tente, le posa sur son nid de couverture sans un mot puis ressortit.

Docile, Mu ne bougea pas.

Il entendait Saga s'occuper des bêtes, se plonger dans l'eau pour apaiser la brulure du soleil sur sa peau, puis ses pieds qui foulaient les tapis dans la partie publique de la tente.

Une outre à la main et un seau dans l'autre, il revint enfin.

"- Bois."

Mu obéit.

Il savait que Saga retenait sa colère.

Il savait que Saga faisait un effort pour ne pas laisser éclater sa peur rétroactive.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de boire, Saga prit le seau et un linge pour baigner les jambes couvertes de coup de soleil du jeune Atlante.

Il les massa ensuite longuement avec un onguent préparé par le jeune homme lui-même avant leur départ.  
Très vite, la peau rougie et douloureuse reprit un teinte plus crémeuse qui soulagea le gémeau.

"- Pourquoi ?" Souffla Saga très doucement.

"- Je savais que tu viendrais." Murmura aussi bas Mu avec un sourire timide.

Saga le regarda tristement.

"- Et tu as eux ce que tu voulais alors… Suis-je assez à tes ordres ?"

Un peu surprit, Mu se pencha vers lui.

"- Saga…"

"- Qui…. Qui est cet autre Mu… Je sais que tu n'es pas à moi… Que tu ne l'es plus…"

Le jeune Bélier se mordilla la lèvre.

"- Ho Saga…"

Le Gémeau détourna les yeux.

"- Tu m'as enchainé à toi depuis ta naissance Mu… Mais rassure-toi… Je serais toujours là… Même… Si tu préfères un autre…"

Le Bélier prit le visage de Saga entre ses mains.

"- Idiot…"

Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Comment pourrais-je préférer un autre à mon chevalier protecteur ?"

Saga resta immobile, hésitant et incrédule un instant.  
C'était la première fois… La toute première fois que ses lèvres effleuraient celles de Mu…  
Son Mu…  
Son agneau…

Son amour….

Timide, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune Atlante pour le serrer contre lui.

Mu se bouina dans les bras de son puissant chevalier.

"- Et bien… Je suis à toi non ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire…" Murmura Saga, écho d'une autre discussion qui datait de bien des années."Mais je ne suis que ton chevalier…."

Mu reprit ses lèvres avec douceur sans se soucier du panier de brandon qu'on mouchait lentement.

Les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent sur les couvertures.

Le soleil devait passer avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre leur route…

Les pans de la tente se refermèrent.

Une petite tornade miniature de sable inquiéta un instant l'étalon qui fixa l'endroit où un homme se tenait un instant plus tôt.

Shion réapparut près des nomades.

Les colliers d'or et de pierres changèrent de main puis le pope retourna à l'oasis.

Immobile et silencieux, il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre qui plongeait en partie dans la petite mare.

Les yeux clos, Shion profita de la brise du désert.

Il aimait l'odeur de poussière, de chaleur et de passion qui brulait dans les dunes.  
Presque autant que Mu, à cet instant, brulait pour Saga.


End file.
